


Zuko

by GonFreecss



Series: Jetko advent calendar 2020 [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Secret Identity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonFreecss/pseuds/GonFreecss
Summary: Jet is smarter than Lee
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Jetko advent calendar 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037766
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Zuko

**Author's Note:**

> Are we in january and christmas has already passed? Yes.
> 
> Would that stop me from finishing this calendar advent although it is a new year? No. 
> 
> Enjoy it ❤

Zuko was sure that he was in the spirit world for a moment. Jet was so awesome with his whole body.

"Come on Zuko, come for me". Zuko felt the tears in his eyes, the pleasure was intense and he wasn´t thinking clearly. He was so busy coming to realize his name in Jet´s mouth. 

* * *

They were both next to each other on the bed, Jet has his eyes closed and Zuko was resting, still exhausted from the previous activity when he remembered the important detail. 

"Did you called me Zuko". He was nervous and confused, he had never revealed his true name. 

"Of course, that it is your name." He opened his eyes and kissed him before smiling mockingly . "I am smarter than you". 

Zuko was fucked, in more than one way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please if you like it leave kudos/comments/bookmarks


End file.
